Nouveaux venus
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Les G-boys ont du renfort ! De nouveaux G-boys arrivent... pas très original comme sujet mais ça fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête ^^


Titre : Nouveaux venus (chapitre 1)  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Dans quelle série avez-vous cliquer ? Z'avez la réponse.  
  
Genre : Pour le moment... général ? Yaoi à venir ! ^^ Pitêtre même un lemon... ça reste à voir si y a des fikeuses qui sont intéressées par ma fic... Oh, et j'essairai d'éviter les scènes clichés du genre, Trowa ne parle jamais, Quatre sert le thé à tous les cinq minutes, Wufei crie Maxwell en pourchassant le dénommé Maxwell...  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire, en dehors de Mika et Ryuichi Fuyuzuki, Tiu H'an, Florence Souterene et Johann (Mareike) Faust, ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr  
  
Nouveaux venus...  
  
- Soyez là sans faute à 9:35 AM, heure des colonies.  
  
La connection fut coupée. Heero ferma son pc, n'ayant aucun rapport à faire ni d'ordre de missions à lire. Duo bougonnait dans son coin « qu'est-ce qui nous veut encore ? » pendant que Wufei lisait un recueil de conte zen chinois et que Quatre mettait son pyjama. Trowa était déjà retourné se coucher. Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Duo se décida à poser la question au pilote de Wing.  
  
- Quelle mission impossible il va encore nous donner, J, tu crois, Heero ?  
  
- Pas une mission.  
  
- Agru ?  
  
- Il aurait envoyé les détails sur mon portable, sinon. Il ne nous aurait pas fait venir. Perte de temps. Il faut que l'on voit quelque chose, probablement. (1)  
  
-Comme ?  
  
-Hn. Dors.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Tu crois que c'est quoi ?  
  
-...  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-...  
  
-Heero... ?  
  
Un léger ronflement lui apprit que le soldat parfait dormait déjà.  
  
***  
  
- Mika Fuyuzuki, la 06. Pilote du Moonlight.(2) Protégée du professeur X.  
  
- C'est plutôt moi qui le protége.  
  
Mika, visiblement japonaise par son prénom et son apparence, contrastait énormément à côté du professeur J. D'abord, ses habits étaient composé d'une mini-jupe bleu électrique, une courte camisole bleu poudre ne cachant presque pas le ventre, un long manteau noir bordé de fourrure pourpre dont elle avait les mains dans les poches, sans oublier les multiples bijoux qu'elle portait et ses bottes à semelles compensées. « Au moins douze centimètres » estima Heero. Plus, le maquillage particulier : du blanc bordait ses yeux bridés. La japonaise avait sans doute le même age qu'eux.  
  
- Ryuichi Fuyuzuki, le 07. Pilote du DarkDragon. Protégé du professeur X aussi. Jumeau de Mika.  
  
- Qui vous a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, J ? Pour vous, c'est Fuyuzuki-chan, et non Mika !  
  
Ryuichi fit un léger signe de tête pour toutes salutations. Il était accoutré de manière très original aussi, tout comme sa soeur. « Visual Key »(4). Ses cheveux noirs et rouge tombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Le nippon ne se gênait pas de fumer et ne semblait pas vouloir enlever ses lunettes de soleil malgré leur inutilité. Il jouait avec une de ses bagues, mais semblait intéressé, contrairement à sa jumelle qui affichait une mine boudeuse lorsqu'elle ne chialait pas contre J.  
  
- Si tu le dis. Ensuite, il y a Florence Souterene, la 08. Pilote de Shinelimit.  
  
- Protégée du Docteur A.  
  
- Salut tout le monde !  
  
La française avait rejoint ses cheveux châtain dans une courte natte lui arrivant à peine aux épaules. Elle portait un simple jeans et un t-shirt trop grand elle. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
  
- Tiu H'an, le 0-10. Tibétain. Pilote du Seazen. Protégé du maître R.  
  
- ...  
  
- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de 09 ?  
  
- Il est porté disparu depuis trois mois. (3)  
  
- Oh !  
  
Tiu ressemblait physiquement au pilote de Shenlong [Nataku] et avait le même air boudeur. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient peut-être un peu plus long que les siens par contre. Il portait un simple habit de moine noir. Il paraissait plus vieux de quelques années que les autres g-boys (et g- girls). Laissant quelques minutes aux pilotes pour se jeter un coup d'oeil les un aux autres, J reprit la parole :  
  
- Ces quatre pilotes...  
  
- Et si l'autre se présente, cinq ?  
  
- Feront équipe avec vous pour quelques missions. Je vous parlerai...  
  
- Vous enverrai par mail.  
  
- ...de tout cela en détail plus tard. Maintenant, rendez-vous à la nouvelle planque. Vous y êtes consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
  
- De mission, bien sûr.  
  
J lança un regard meurtrier, qui n'arrivait même pas au grade 1 de l'échelle Yuy, à celle qui rajoutait des compléments inutiles à ses phrases. Celle-ci, en pleine manucure de ses longs ongles dorés, ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Duo sourit. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se marrer. Mika leva les yeux une fraction de seconde vers lui.  
  
- On peut y aller ?  
  
- .  
  
- Qui ne dit mot, consent. Donc, je prends ça pour un oui. Où est la planque en question ?  
  
- 01 ?  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Voilà les plans. Occupez-vous du reste.  
  
***  
  
La nouvelle planque se trouvait dans un quartier animé de Tokyo, ce qui plut à la plupart des pilotes. Elle n'était pas réellement, voire pas du tout, plus spacieuse que n'importe quelle autre cachette que J aurait pu leur trouver. Neuf adolescents, donc deux filles et sept garçons, se partageant un petit 5 ½. Par conséquent, obligés de se partager trois chambres. La ganguro(5) ne le prenait pas ainsi, contrairement aux autres qui s'y étaient résignés.  
  
- Pas question que je partage ma chambre ! Il a quoi dans la tête, le schnoque ?! Obéissez au vieux débris si vous voulez, moi, je vais squatter l'appart de Mi-chan !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Mi... Fuyu... Fuyuzu... ku ?  
  
-Fuyuzuki ! Et ça se prononce Fou-you-zou-ki ! Pas Fuyuzuki ! Baka !  
  
Duo avait changé d'idée. Finalement, il était loin d'être certain de s'amuser avec un nana pareille. Au bout du compte, les jumeaux avaient décidé de squatter l'appart de leurs copains puisqu'ils venaient de Tokyo. Sans rien dire à J.  
  
L'américain réfléchissait à la nouvelle situation écoutant un anime à la télé avec Heero qui lui servait de traducteur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être le moindre du monde palpité par ce dessin animé. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei faisaient connaissance avec les deux nouveaux. Un grand rire se fit entendre, venant du salon.  
  
- Qua-chaaaaaaaaan !! T'es à la télé !!  
  
Curieux de savoir ce que son ami entendait par là, il alla voir. Le personnage, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête - puisqu'il porte un chapeau - avait une voix semblable à celle de l'arabe. Il possédait les mêmes yeux d'azurs et les même cheveux platines.  
  
- Il te ressemble vraiment, tu trouves pas ?  
  
- Non, pas particulièrement. On partage juste la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux. (6)  
  
- Imagine-toi en dessin animé. C'est toooooooooiiiiiiiii !!! T'es pas d'accord, Tro-man ?  
  
Le-dit Tro-man leva les mains en regardant Duo et Quatre.  
  
- Je ne m'en mêle pas.  
  
- MAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS...  
  
*** Tout en déposant le bol de pop corn sur la table pendant que son amie préparait le dvd, Mika dit :  
  
-Mi-chan ?  
  
- Hai ?  
  
- Merci de m'héberger.  
  
- C'est rien, Fuyu-chan ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père t'a mise à la porte...  
  
Mika eut un sourire triste. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Son père étant alcoolique, il l'avait mise à la porte pour avoir plus d'argent pour lui-même. Pareil pour son jumeau. Quant qu'à leur mère, divorcée de leur père, elle ne les avaient jamais aimé. Elle ne se gênait pas pour leur dire qu'ils étaient une erreur, qu'ils n'étaient pas désiré. Elle les avait mise au monde, car la pression de son entourage contre l'avortement était trop grande.  
  
Aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois que Mika se retrouvait chez sa meilleure amie, Mizuno Saeko.  
  
Son jumeau avait été rejoindre ses amis dans un club branché d'Harajuku. Il pouvait aisément se passer de toit sur sa tête, contrairement à sa soeur. Ryuichi passerait sans doute la nuit chez un de ses copains.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
1- Quand je dis que je veux éviter les clichés... sans pour autant être OOC.  
  
2- Ça va, ça va... j'avais pas d'idées pour les noms de gundam ! -_-;  
  
3- Pourquoi ? Où est-il ? Où est-elle ? Mystère ! *dont tout le monde se fiche*  
  
4- Un style vestimentaire consistant surtout à se démarquer des autres par son look. Si vous voulez une idée, regarder Haru de Fruit Basket. C'est du visual kei, mais 'calme'.  
  
5-C'est un style 'branché' de Shibuya, à Tokyo. Les ganguro sont des filles qui se brûlent aux UV, se décolorent les cheveux le plus souvent en blonds, porte des vêtements qui les font ressortir de la foule et borde leurs yeux de blancs.  
  
6- Qua-chan est UNIQUE ! ^__________^  
  
Mika : Ça y est ? Vous vous êtes rendue jusqu'au bout ? Nan, pas tout à fait encore ! Il vous reste à amener votre curseur jusqu'à Review et en écrire une ! ^^ 


End file.
